Steven Universe: The Order of The Moon
by darkcastchamp
Summary: (WARNING: This is the SECOND story of my Steven Universe series. If you haven't read "Necro-Gem" yet, read that one first) It's been months since Zircon has left Beach City on his search for Carnelia, leaving Steven in an increasing worried state for his friend. But, a more malicious presence is slowly closing in on Earth with hatred for both Rose Quartz and Bloodstone.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A shadowed creature rush through the rainforest treeline as jumping right after it was Garnet and Pearl from the Crystal Gems, "There it is! Don't let it get away!" Garnet yelled after as from the side, chasing after it was Amethyst, formed up in her spike ball mode, "I got it!" She claimed before the creature took a sharp right, making Amethyst crash right into tree. "Ah!...Eeeeeeh…" Amethyst was laying upside down against it, a little dazed.  
"Come on Amethyst, it's already got a lead on us." Pearl encouraged as Amethyst stumbled slightly from getting up. "Garnet, are you sure this plan will work?" Pearl looked over, a little concerned.  
"Trust me, he seemed confident enough." Garnet smiled as they continued to chase after the target. When far along enough, a pink bubble encircled around the creature, fully capturing it. "I got it! I got it!" Steven smiled brightly as he was standing on top of the bubble. Inside of it was a corrupted gem that was stylized after a Cheetah. "Great work Steven." Garnet and the others walked over as she gave Steven a thumb's up.

The group eventually returned back to the Crystal Temple after bubbling it up and sending the corrupted gem into the containment room that laid within the heart of the temple. "That was so cool! I was actually able to catch it! I did~!" Steven jumped off from the telepad and ran right into the living room, "Although, I wouldn't have known what to do without Garnet's help." Steven admitted as he turned around to smile at the other Crystal Gems. But there smiles faded when they saw Steven's slowly going away, "But he wasn't there either…" Garnet went over and kneeled down to Steven, "Steven, the world is a very huge place. It may take a while before we find Zircon."

"But it's already been months! How much longer do I have to wait?!" Steven yelled, almost crying. Garnet retreated some, hating it when Steven is sad. It made her feel terrible for not being able to prevent it. She slowly hugged Steven to her. "Don't worry Steven…I miss him too." She then thought of something, "Here come with me." Garnet took Steven's hand as she walked through the Gem door and led him into the containment room where all of the bubbled, Corrupted Gems were. "Garnet, why are we-" Garnet gently shushed Steven, "Just watch." Steven looked up as soon, there it was. A corrupted gem was transported in in a tinted, green bubble, making Steven's eyes widen. "Wh-What?"

"I noticed these coming in about a couple weeks ago." Garnet crossed her arms, smirking at the sight, "It means he's still out there, Steven, fighting the good fight. And the fact that he still sends the Corrupted Gems that he has defeated back here, means he still thinks about us as well." Steven was still crying a little from Garnet's words, but he was smiling now instead. "Zircon…please come home soon."

Somewhere in Canada

Crashed right through a couple trees and landing in the snow with a long skid trail was a corrupted gem in the style of a giant bear. Before it could get up, a hooded figure landed a kick on its neck, making it poof back into its gem state. The figure was wearing a red hoodie, that was unzipped showing a grey shirt underneath and wore a black trench-coat overtop of it all. He slowly knelt down to pick up the corrupted gem as he stared it for a bit with his sickly green eyes before placing it in a green bubble and transporting it to somewhere else he knows. He sighed out, looking up at the sky as his hoodie slowly slipped off, revealing his sickly green skin with green veins coursing from the forehead and sides of his face. His healthy, green, short shaved hair was getting trickled with snow as the one long bang hung from the front of his face as it curved to the right. "Hey, why so glum, Zircon?" Zircon's head slowly turned to another person, a girl, who was with him. This one was wearing a knitted, blue and light blue striped sweater with a pink scarf wrapped around her neck and ear muffs worn on her head. Her skin was also a tinted, sky-blue and her knee-length hair was a turquoise color. On the backside of her right hand, an oval-shaped gem was imbedded into it. "Is it because you're thinking of that place that you're sending those Gems back to?" Zircon slowly nodded, "Yeah…" He pulled on his trench-coat and tugged on it to keep himself more warm from the cold weather as he and the girl started to walk along. "Um, are you ever going to tell me about this place? These "old friends" that you had back there?" She leaned over to look at Zircon's face while they were walking.

"It's too much of a long story to tell…and honestly, I'd get bored from telling you by the halfway point, Labra." He spoke at her in his old, monotonous tone. This Labra girl pouted from his response, "God, that's what you always say. You're just avoiding having to tell it."

"Well if it annoys you so much, why do you still travel with me?" Zircon raised a sneer as his pupils shrunk a little in annoyance.

"Hah, after what you've done for me, you honestly think I'll leave you be until I return the favor?" Labra looked up at the sky with her eyes closed as she smirked.

"Geez, this is what happens whenever I save someone's life. I always get stuck with them afterwards." Zircon scowled with comedically narrowed eyes as he started to walk at a faster pace.

"Speaking of which, another thing that you were never able to tell me is why you're going around the world anyway?" Labra ran after Zircon, not wanting to be left behind.

"I already told you that. I'm looking for someone." Zircon avoided.

"But you never told me who or why and we've been in this about two weeks now. If we're going to be a team, you need to start being truthful!" As Labra went on, she bumped right into Zircon, who suddenly. "Ah! H-Hey why'd you stop?"

"So annoying…fine, I'll tell you." Zircon finally caved in, making Labra smile, "Well it's about time."

"I'm looking for someone who's done something to me that made me leave my old home in fear of hurting my friends…" What Zircon said made the smile quickly leave from Labra's face. Zircon slowly looked back at her with his left eye showing. His pupil was frantically switching back and forth between its normal, black color to a bright, orange color. This made Labra jump back some, "Wh-What is that?"

"Something that was embedded onto me by a Gem Witch…whenever my focus or will is weakened, it makes me go into a state of fury and violence, acting upon my own Gem's genes…the only way to get rid of it is to get rid of the witch." Zircon explained, having a cold stare the entire time.

"Y-You mean…" Labra's eyes widened as Zircon made a crushing motion with his hand, making Labra gulp. "If you get cold feet, I wouldn't blame you…" Zircon was about to walk before his right hand was held back by Labra, making him stop again. "But…if she's gone along with this "curse" of yours, then you would finally be able to return back to your home, right?" Zircon slowly looked back at Labra who tilted her head up with her usual, bright smile. "Then, that is how I will repay my debt to you." Her words made Zircon flinch slightly before he turned his head and smirked, "Have it your way." The two would then continue their walk through the snow, continuing on Zircon's personal mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blustery winds flew outside over Beach City as it was starting to get into the start of winter. However, as tropical as Beach City gets, really, all they were getting was just a chilly breeze compared to some of the other places in the world. Steven was laying down on his bed as he looked out his bedroom window and out at the beach while the weather forecast was playing on his TV. "Well, seems like up north is going to be getting a pretty big snowstorm." Steven looked over to see Pearl staring at the TV.

"Is something wrong with that?" Steven asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Well, it makes me hope that a certain someone isn't caught up in that weather. Just hopeful thinking, I guess." Pearl shrugged.

Meanwhile in Canada

"I hate snow…I hate the cold…and I HATE WINTER!" Zircon yelled out into the raging snowstorm that they were in as he had an arm wrapped around Labra to keep her moving with him. She was shaking ever so slightly as they tried to make their way through the impeccable, weather condition, "Z-Z-Z-Zircon, a-a-are we th-th-there yet? You said th-th-that there was a little tavern stop u-u-up ahead."

"Hey, don't worry, we're almost there." Zircon tried to keep her spirits up until a very violent gust blew right into them, making the two stagger slightly and forcing them to stay in place. Labra started to cry out some, "I-I-I don't like this! I don't like this!" She started to panic a little as the intense chill was beginning to get to her. Looking away to think for a moment, Zircon took both his trench-coat and hoodie off to wrap around Labra, leaving him in just his short-sleeved, grey shirt and jeans. "Z-Zircon?!" Labra looked over.

"Just shut up and hold on!" Zircon worked through the cold as he carried Labra on his back and started to run through the snowy mist.

Clockwork Tavern; One Mile Ahead

Inside of the cabin tavern, there were a group of workmen who were laying around the place either having drinks or resting by the open fire as everyone had to take shelter because of the snowstorm's intensity. "Man, it's getting very bad out there." One of the taverneers commented as he was looking out the window.

"Yeah, makes ya wonder what them animals have to do in order to survive out there." Another one commented. "I can't even think about a single human being who would try to walk through that." At that very moment, a loud knock came from the tavern's front, mahogany door, startling everyone inside, "What the sam-heck was that?!" The owner yelled before someone quickly ran over to open up the door with the snowstorm's gust blowing into the tavern as a shivering and trembling Zircon was at the front door with Labra still on his back. "S-S-S-S-Someone t-t-take her…" Zircon struggled before collapsing to the floor. "Zircon!" Labra leaped off.

"Greg, get some blankets from the back, now!" The owner yelled out as him and Labra picked up Zircon to bring him inside and place him down on the lounge chair as close to the fireplace as they could have him. Someone immediately came back with several layers of blankets trying to warm Zircon up as fast as possible. While this was going on, the owner brought Labra to the side to check up on her, "What the heck were you guys doing out there in such a storm like that?"

"We're sorry, sir. We were just caught up in it while we were travelling around. It just showed up and we immediately tried to book it here." Labra explained.

"No need to be sorry. I just hope your friend over there hasn't frozen to death. You don't seem to be all that worried too much." He eyed out.

"Trust me, Zircon has taken much worse than this." Labra smiled.

"Well, I can tell right now just from your looks that you lot aren't exactly normal people." The owner sat back in his own chair across from Labra. "Are you two very close?" He asked.

"Well, I mean…we've only known each other for two weeks." Labra admitted.

"And yet you travel alongside him." The owner pointed out.

"It's because I am indebted to him, sir. Zircon saved not only my life, but the lives of an entire group of people." Labra spoke out, rather passionately toned.

"Hmmmm, do tell?" Labra looked away from the owner when he made the request before looking straight on towards Zircon, "This all started back way before I even met Zircon. It started when I found myself, awaking from an unconscious state, in Thailand."

"Thailand? What were you doing in Thailand?" The owner asked.

"Oh, w-well that's a very long story with a malfunctioning Gem Pad." Labra giggled, swatting her hand in dismiss, making the owner look confused.

"Anyway, when I awoke, finding myself in a different land, I was apparently brought into a secluded village by its people who cared for me. This place wasn't well off, sir, as the people were plagued by a ferocity of creatures that…I knew rather well of. These creatures would ransack their fields, destroying their crops, their only means of survival from hunger. Seeing that this village needed my aid, I stayed and did what I could to protect them."

"And how was that?" The owner questioned.

"I used my power to form a protective barrier around the village as when any of the creatures got close, they would be immediately put to sleep." Labra smiled, making the owner look at her wide eyes, "Um…right."

"Oh! I hope this doesn't sound too strange to you. I keep forgetting that things I know of are seen as strange by your kind." Labra tried to dismiss.

"In all honesty, I've seen enough news about Alien Attacks that really, nothing should surprise me anymore." The man smirked, making Labra feel more comfortable in return. "So, where was I?...Oh yes, my sleep barrier." Labra continued.

"So for decades, I have been able to defend this village from its threat until," Labra eyed over at Zircon. "He arrived. Although, hehehe, not really in a way I think he wanted to happen."

"What do you mean?" The owner leaned forward.

"Hehehehehe! He accidentally got put to sleep from my barrier!" Labra laughed out as it was clear now that only her sleep ability seemed to work on Gems. "The villagers found him on the outskirts of the village while cleaning up the creatures who were also asleep at the moment. The villagers were rather frightened, thinking Zircon was some sort of demon, because…well, you've seen his complexion." Labra's comment made the owner laugh lightly. "But seeing that Zircon was similar to me, I had the villagers bring him back for him to wake up. I noticed that he was definitely one of experience because of the shape he was in and not to mention he was alone in the middle of a jungle with dangerous creatures roaming about. He seemed like a very reckless boy to me at first, but when I started to talk to him, I realized…he WAS a very reckless boy, downright insane when it comes to dealing with dangerous situations. However, it was because of his bravery that not only was he able to help us with the creatures, he defeated their Queen and overall saved the village from their terrible times. Doing me a very great favor, and no longer having a reason to be at the village anymore, I decided to follow Zircon from then on, wanting to give him aid as much as I could." Labra's head slowly sunk now, "Although as of recently, I'm feeling like I'm more of a nuisance and a burden to him than help…" Before the owner could try and comfort, "Please…when the heck did I ever say that?" Labra's head immediately jolted up to see Zircon looking straight at her as all of the guys in the room jumped back in shock, "H-He's awake already?!" One of them yelped.

"Zircon! You're alright!" Labra shouted in joy as she ran over to kneel next to him.

"Tch…of course I am. You said so yourself, I've taken worse than this." Zircon smirked, making Labra pout again, "There you go with your macho talk again." Her pouty face made Zircon chuckle lightly before looking straight over at the owner, "Um, sorry to say, but I don't exactly have any money on me to afford a night here."

"Heh, please," The owner scoffed with a smile, "After what you did just now has put all of us men in this room to shame. You deserve a good night's rest, on the house."

"Wow, um…thanks." Zircon's eyes widened not expecting this reaction due to his past experiences with people. He then looked over at Labra, thinking, maybe it was the fact that it was because I hurt myself trying to save her. He chuckled to himself, making Labra look at him in curiosity, "What's so funny?" Zircon responded by rolling over away from her, "I'll tell ya in the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Inside of Clockwerk Tavern, it was early before noon and the snowstorm has finally subsided from last night, but the snow has yet to be cleared out from the road. Every one of the taverneers, including Labra, was watching the news right before an urgent report came up. Interested, Labra leaned in close, sitting on the floor so she could listen. "And in late news, a new pandemic has begun spreading around the US." The TV Reporter started. "Over in five cities around the nation, there has been a mass outbreak of what some are calling, the "Maddening Disease"."  
"Huh?" Labra's attention was on full alert now once she heard that.  
Over at the side, Zircon was playing chess with the owner of the tavern, feeling like he could use the distraction while waiting for the roads to clear. After making a move of his own, one of Zircon's pieces was immediately taken on the owner's turn. "Checkmate." The owner smirked, making Zircon growl slightly.  
"Easy there, partner. You know, Chess is a really good way to sharpen one's mind. It teaches how to think and plan ahead. From what you told me your line of work is, I think you might benefit from taking up the lessons that a game like this gives." The owner explained.

"It honestly just seems like a waste of time…" Zircon scowled. Scoffing, still having a smirk, the owner placed the game board and pieces back in the wooden box he kept them in, "So, where are you and the little lady off too next?"  
"Maybe we'll head to Empire City next." Zircon leaned back in his chair, resting his head on his hand. "Me and Labra need to find a new form of transportation though. We can't keep walking like this or else we'll end up in more situations like last night." Listening to Zircon's words, the owner started to think to himself before speaking, "Wait here. Let me go and check up on something." He then headed on out through the back just as Labra ran over to Zircon, "Zircon! Trouble!"  
"Huh?" Zircon looked up at Labra before she pulled him over to the TV. Zircon kneeled down as the TV Reporter continued talking, "We don't know the cause of this disease, nor do we know how to cure it. Anyone who has been affected by this has been placed in either hospitals or asylums depending on their threat level. But, one thing is known for certain. Anyone induced with this disease will act out of violence just out of the blue. Even worse, no one will know who is safe from this new epidemic." At that point, the news turned off as Zircon fell back on his rump. "…She's there. She's in the US." Zircon stated.  
"Well what are we waiting for, Zircon?" Labra and Zircon nodded at each other and were about to burst out the door before the owner called out, "Hey, Gem boy." Zircon turned to face the owner, "S-Sorry sir, we're kind of in a hurry."  
"Well then you might want to check out what I have to show you." The owner proceeded to head right back out through the back door, encouraging Zircon and Labra to follow him. Looking at each other in confusion, Labra and Zircon followed after. Heading through a hallway, they soon came into what seemed to be a garage as Zircon was blown away by the sight. In front of them was none other than an H1 Hummer. "I-Is that a…" Zircon hesitantly pointed at the vehicle, trying to keep his enthusiasm in check. "Well, looks like I hit a sweet spot for ya, Gem boy. You like cars?"  
"W-Well, my favorite vehicle is a motorcycle, but dang…this one right here is a close-shave second." Zircon admitted.  
"…Take it." The owner offered.  
"What?!" Both Zircon and Labra lunged forward in shock. "S-Sir, you can't be serious." Zircon was completely baffled.  
"Well I'm not about to let you kids hike through the coldness of Canada all the way to the United States. Besides, this car only brings back sore memories. It used to belong to my older brother, but ever since he passed away, this car has just been collecting dust in here. You'd be doing me a favor by taking it." The owner looked over at Zircon who immediately came over and shook hands with him. "Sir, you are…you are one of the most considerate human beings I have ever met. Thank you very much for your hospitality, sir." Zircon felt really touched. This was the first, full-blooded human who actually considered in helping him throughout his entire life. "Haha, please boy, call me Chuck." The owner introduced.  
"Ch-Chuck, thank you. I promise, I'll-"  
"Ah…" Chuck held his hand up to Zircon, "Don't make a promise you can't keep." Zircon stayed quiet before taking a deep breath, "I promise…I'll do something to pay you back in the future." Chuck smiled at Zircon's sincerity before tossing him the keys, "She's all yours."  
"Come on Zircon, let's go~!" Labra was already in the car, making Zircon's eyes narrow, but he quickly went over to hop into the driver's seat, finally turning on the ignition. As the engine came on, Zircon closed his eyes and reminisced when he used to ride on Reaper, all over the country sides. "You ok, Zircon?" Labra leaned forward to look at him.  
"Yeah." Zircon rubbed his eyes to keep any possible tears from coming out before wearing a devilish smirk, "Alright then…to Empire City!" He hit the gas just as Chuck brought the garage door up, racing the Hummer down the cold streets of Canada.  
"…Be careful kids." Chuck nodded before closing the garage back up.

Crystal Temple  
"Washington, California, Boston, and then Dallas." Pearl was listing out as the Crystal Gems were overlooking a map of the United States. "These are all of the places that this "Maddening Disease" has hit."  
"Carnelia's been quiet these past few months." Garnet spoke in an angered tone, "So it seems like she's finally deciding to come out of hiding again to spread more chaos."  
"So, so far she's only been hitting major cities. There's only one more left that she hasn't hit yet." Pearl was deducting having a victorious smirk on her face afterwards, "Empire City."  
"Guys! Are we ready to go?!" The Gems looked over at the stairs that led to Steven's room as Steven came down all packed up with gear.  
"St-Steven, what are you doing?" Pearl asked, a little panicky.  
"What does it look like? I'm coming with you guys." Steven blurted out.  
"Absolutely not." Garnet shot down.  
"What!? Why not!?" Steven whined out. "I've been helping out with tons of Corrupted Gem missions lately!"  
"But Steven, this is a Rogue Gem we're dealing with. Carnelia is going to be somewhere in that city." Garnet argued.  
"That's exactly the reason why I'm going! Because if Carnelia is gonna be there, then that means Zircon's going to be there!" Steven's words silenced Garnet as Steven had a determined look on his face. "He left…because Carnelia did something to him that I feel like I could've prevented. And now, I have a chance to right what happened. I have a chance to help my friend turn back to normal so he can come home…" The Gems just stared at Steven, none of them wanting to go against his conviction. "Garnet." Amethyst looked up at Garnet, obviously wanting Steven to come along. Garnet finally sighed out, "Ok."  
"Yes!" Steven cried out.  
"But you must stay close to us at all times." Garnet ordered.  
"I will Garnet! Don't worry! Hehe, next up, Empire City!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Over on Empire City's Millenial Bridge, the view of Empire City stretched across as far as the eye can see. Labra leaned out from the window to look at the sight as her eyes had stars in them, "It's so graaaaand~!" Her moment though was sort of cut short by Zircon's honking, "Dangit come on! Move faster!" The two were stuck in the always blocked up, Millenial Bridge traffic. "We're so close too…the longer it takes us to get there, the shorter the time we have to look for Carnelia!" Zircon then banged his hand against the steering wheel as his pupils were switching back and forth between his normal black color and the eerie, Nega-Dust's orange. "Zircon…" Labra looked at him worried. When Zircon saw her reaction to his anger, his pupils quickly returned back to normal, "I-I'm sorry…it's just my Bloodstone's prone-to-anger and this Nega-Dust don't exactly mix well with each other…That Carnelia definitely knew what she was doing."

"And you know that's not your fault, right?" Labra smiled at the half-gem, making him sigh out, "I must've told you that story hundreds of times, huh."

"I like it though." Labra chirped. "I like it when I hear you telling me about you and your friends back in Beach City. Whenever you do, you just have this…oooh, what do you call it. Ah, Aura! You got this warm aura around you." Labra explained as Zircon wasn't exactly sure he was following her.

"I'm just wondering what exactly they're doing right now." Zircon looked ahead at the clogged up road.

Inside the premises of Empire City

"Hey watch where you're going!"  
"Did you get your license from a cereal box?!"  
"I'm walking here, lady!"

The sounds of the traversing, Empire City civilians rang throughout the crowded streets as Pearl would flinch from almost every insult thrown at each other, "Geez, why exactly do these people talk to each other like that? It's very repulsive almost."

"Dad told me that Empirians have a strange way of talking compared to everyone else." Steven explained. "These things that they're saying are apparently as normal as saying "Good morning"."

"Humans are weird, man." Amethyst muttered as her and another male bumped into each other, "Hey watch where ya going, small fry?" The male sniped at Amethyst.

"You don't own the sidewalk! Now get your rear gear into movement, buster!" Amethyst snapped, scaring the guy away. The others turned to look at her with sweat hanging from the side of their heads. "Well, someone definitely fits in here." Garnet commented.

"It's gonna be kinda hard to tell which people will be affected by the Nega-Dust." Pearl pointed out.

"But it makes perfect sense why Carnelia is here in the first place." Garnet started, "Carnelians breed off of negativity and to be honest, everywhere I see here is negativity. It's like heaven to her gem types."

"There's still something I don't quite get though." Steven pondered. "From what I heard on the news, California was attacked by the Nega-Dust within 5 hours from Washington DC."

"Yeah? So?" Amethyst looked up at the sky with her hands behind her head.

"So, no matter how you slice it, it's almost impossible to treck across the entire country in that short amount of time, even by plane." Steven explained.

"Maybe she must have some sort of Homeworld ship?" Amethyst tried to rationalize.

"I don't know…something's attacking my gut, telling me that there's more to her attacks." Steven finalized before the group arrived at the hotel they're supposed to be staying at, courtesy of Greg Universe.

Somewhere else in Empire City  
"Ugh, finally…I never thought we'd be able to find a place to park at." Zircon sighed out in relief as he turned into one of Empire City's many, public parking lots. However, just as he was about to turn into a spot, someone cut him off and took it, "Wh-What?!" Zircon eyes widened.

"Hey, that's not right! We were signaling!" Labra pouted. Zircon got out of the Hummer as he walked up to the other car's window, "Hey buddy, you saw us signaling, and I didn't a blink of light anywhere on this rusty garbage of yours." The window rolled down as inside was some rugged, skinny looking guy in a tattered suit. It looked like someone who worked a boring and torturous 9 to 5 job. He did not look like or even smell like a spring breeze. He took a puff of the cigarette he was using and blew the smoke right into Zircon's face, who was standing unfazed. "What are you gonna do about it? I'm in it, and you're not." The guy smirked. The attitude of this guy was starting to make Zircon's pupils change again. Labra noticed this as she slowly sunk down in her seat. Taking the man's car by the bottom on the driver's side, "Hey, what are you-" The man was interrupted as Zircon flipped the man's car over on the car that was parked next to him, with both alarms going off from the crash. "Aaaaaaah!" The guy yelled out as he slipped out from the broken off driver's door to look at his now ruined car while Zircon parked the Hummer in the spot, still peeved off as all heck.

"Z-Zircon, was that really called for?" Labra looked at her friend in deep worry.

"He's alive, isn't he?..." Zircon growled, making Labra flinch. Seeing that once again brought Zircon back to normal as he held his head, "I don't like this place Labra…ever since I've got here, the Nega-Dust in me has been going crazy…" He grunted out.

"Th-That must mean we're in the right place, right?" Labra muttered.

"I hope…" Zircon looked out onto the streets before getting out to walk about the city with Labra.

Empire City Hotel  
The Crystal Gems were sitting about on the beds as they were watching the news to see if anything has come up. "Anything yet?..." Steven whined out as he was laying upside down over the bed's edge.

"Still nothing." Garnet replied as blunt as usual.

"Steven, you need to be patient. We've only been in the city for about a couple hours now." Pearl reminded. "Here, why don't you go with Amethyst and get yourselves some snacks downstairs."

"Yeah, come on Steven." Amethyst headed on out of the room with Steven in tow as they headed on down to the main lobby. When they picked out the food and drinks they wanted, they walked over to the front desk to see that the lady wasn't working there. "Huh, that's strange. She was just here a moment ago when I was last down here." Amethyst said.

"Uuuum, maybe she's on break?" Steven shrugged until both of them heard a women screaming coming from the back. "That doesn't sound like one!" Amethyst panicked before jumping over the desk to head on through the back office's back door, "Ah! A-Amethyst wait!" Steven ran after her, not wanting her to be by herself if it was something dangerous.

Outside, the attendant lady was standing up against a wall as something was growling and snapping at her, "N-N-Nice dog…nice dog…" She tried to do whatever she could to calm down whatever it was that was attacking her until Amethyst burst right through the back door, "Someone call for a dog cat-…cher?..." Amethyst's eyes widened, "That's no dog…" When Steven finally got outside, he looked to see what Amethyst saw. "Wh-What?..." Before them was a creature whose body seemed to be made of a malleable, metal structure, something that they've seen before. "That's a Chromite!" Steven panicked.

"But…why is this one all orange?!" Amethyst questioned, readying her whip.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Chromite wasted no time in attacking Steven and Amethyst, leaping right at Steven, first. Protecting her friend, Amethyst lunged into the side of the Chromite crashing it into the alleyway wall, "Steven, you ok?"  
"Y-Yeah, I'm- Ngh! Amethyst, watch out!" Steven called out with the Chromite acting back on Amethyst's action with tackling her to the ground. Amethyst wasn't one to take this laying down, thankfully, as she kicked the Chromite up and behind her, sending it flying. Needing to think of something quick, Steven ran on inside into the back room to see if there was anything that could help. Looking around, Steven soon saw something that made him smirk in a strike of brilliance. "Come on you metal mutt, I ain't afraid of ya!" Amethyst was held up against one of the alley's walls as she was keeping the Chromite's teeth from snapping at her. "Amethyst, get out of the way!" Hearing Steven call out to her, Amethyst quickly kicked the Chromite back and rolled out of the way before the Chromite was immediately hit with a blast of fire, melting it down into a pile of orange liquid. "Wh-Whoa!" Amethyst was shocked at how Steven was able to pull it off, quickly turning her head to look at him. Realizing what he did, she smiled and shook her head, seeing the lighter and hair spray can that Steven was holding, "And who says the No Home Boys can't teach ya anything?" Steven laughed before him and Amethyst walked over to the orange liquid that quickly evaporated into a white smoke, leaving a pile of orange dust behind, "A-Amethyst, is this what I think it is?" Steven's eyes widened.  
"Quick! We need to tell Garnet and Amethyst!" Not thinking twice, Amethyst immediately ran inside with Steven following after.

Inside the Hotel Room

"Are you two sure about this?" Pearl asked as it seemed like she was going into her panic mode.  
"No lie, Pearl. Me and Steven saw it with our own eyes." Amethyst admitted.  
"Chromites filled with Nega-dust…" Garnet stood there, looking down at the ground. "We have to find her, quickly, before she decides to unleash these things into the public."  
"But where do we find her? She could be anywhere within the city." Amethyst started to panic as well.  
"Not quite." Garnet stopped. "If she wants to unleash these things into the public, she'll have to find the center-most part of the city in order to do that so that the Nega-dust can travel quicker." As everyone started to think about where that was, Steven leaped out with a gasp, "Station Square!"  
"Then we don't have any time. Let's move out as soon as possible." Garnet ordered.

Hours Later, Station Square

"Hehehe~…look at this drabble of human filth. To be perfectly honest, I'm doing them a favor by having them wipe each other out. Isn't that right, my pet~?" The hooded Carnelia softly petted one of the Chromites' head as it growled down towards the area of Empire City's Station Square. "Once I take out this pathetic landmark, I can now start moving on, internationally. England, Hong Kong, Australia, every major city within this world will be struck by a hint of negativity as every person in the world will act out on their violent instincts. And it's all thanks to you lovely things~. Yes it is~. Yes it is~." Carnelia began to baby talk to the Chromites. "Now then, why don't we start this party?" Carnelia stood up on the edge of the main building at the front of Station Square as she held her hands up, "Go play, my children." At the stroke of her command, a small army of Chromites jumped out into the public as the sounds of screaming could soon be heard by the approaching Crystal Gems, "Oh no! It's already starting!" Steven yelled as he tried to run faster.

Finally arriving on the scene, the Crystal Gems were horror-struck to see the Chromites exploding, unleashing their individual puffs of Nega-dust as the people in the crowd actually started to act violent and began to attack one another. Looking around, Garnet finally spotted Carnelia standing on top of the front building, "There she is! Come on!" But as the Crystal Gems tried to get close the civilians would start to attack them, "Wait, we're on your side!" Steven tried to reason as Amethyst had to push one of them back, "I don't think they're listening, Steven."

"Everyone, we have to find a way to stop these Chromites while avoiding the human civilians." Garnet ordered, "Let's split up. Pearl and Amethyst, you two take care of the Chromites. Steven, me and you got a Carnelia to capture." With that, the four split up.

Amethyst and Pearl weren't sure exactly how to stop the Chromites as only fire could damage them. "Oh dear, it's times like this where I wish we still had Bismuth." Pearl despaired as she knocked back one of the Chromites with her blunt end of her spear and Amethyst tried to tie up a group of them into her whips, only for them to liquefy and seep out from her grip, "Darn it! What should we do?!"

Carnelia's legs were swinging over the edge of the building as she looked right on up at the sky, enjoying the chaos she was ensuing, "Aaaaah sweet hubris~."

"You're pleasantry is going to end right now, Carnelia." Carnelia's eyes narrowed as she glared back to see Garnet and Steven with their individual weapons drawn. "Oh me oh my, if it isn't the Crystal Gems~." Carnelia teased them. "I see your little Pearl and Amethyst down there. Oh…hehe, where is your little half-human, Bloodstone friend~?" She poked about Zircon, making Steven a little peeved, "Don't act like you didn't know what you did."

"Hmmmm." Carnelia tapped her bottom lip in thought, "Wasn't it some kind of convention where I first placed him under my spell?"

"Shut up!" Steven yelled out, even shocking Garnet with this sudden attitude. "St-Steven?!"

"You're going to turn Zircon back, right now!" After yelling this, Steven jumped right at Carnelia, much to Garnet's dismay, "Steven, wait!" From underneath Steven, Carnelia's whip wrapped right around Steven's legs before pulling him down to the ground.

"Shoot, it's no use! They just keep coming!" Amethyst and Pearl get backed up to a corner as the Chromites were surrounding them. "A-Amethyst, just stay behind me." Pearl got in front of her as Amethyst quickly came to her side, "Don't think I'm gonna let you go down so easily, Pearl." Just as the Chromites leaped out at the two, Pearl quickly covered Amethyst with her body before loud thuds could be heard behind the seemingly unharmed Pearl, "W-Wait, what?" Turning around after seeing Amethyst's amazed expression, Pearl looked on to see the Chromites…sleeping?! "Whew, have to admit, that was a close one!" Pearl looked out behind the sleeping Chromites as there were even more put to sleep throughout Station Square as standing in the middle of it all was none other than Labra. "L-…Labradorite?" Pearl called out in complete surprise.

"Wait…Pearl?" Labra showed her the same expression.

"My, my, my what a temper you've gotten there, little Rose Quartz…" Carnelia smiled as she placed her foot on Steven's neck. "I guess he got that from you?" She looked straight up at Garnet who tried to attack Carnelia in order to free Steven, but Carnelia pushed out a cloud of Nega-dust, forcing Garnet to jump back, "Steven! Hold on!" Steven was gasping for air as Carnelia's whip was now tightening around his entire body as a sadistic smile crept upon Carnelia's face. "If only that Bloodstone could see what was going on right now…the rage he will go into when he realizes his best friend is dead." When she tried to tighten up the whip to seal the deal, something sharp was thrown, cutting the end of Carnelia's whip and loosening its grip on Steven, "What?!"

"You know…I'm not gonna lie. Seeing Steven bite the dust would make pretty mad. Actually, it would make me quite livid…" A voice started to speak as Steven quickly turned over to see none other than the half-gem himself glaring down Carnelia as his pupils changed from black to orange, "But if we're still being honest…you just hurting him was enough to make me get there."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Ngh, the Bloodstone!" Carnelia growled out as her own eyes glowed orange.

"Surprised?" Zircon stepped forward as he summoned his sickle back into his own hand. "Surprised that I haven't been beaten down by this curse you laid upon me, you witch?" The more Zircon talked the more vicious his tone got. Before long he would chuck his sickle again, but this time right at Carnelia. Carnelia reformed her whip to block the sickle and throw it away but kept her distracted long enough for Zircon to deliver a jumping, flying punch straight to Carnelia's face, sending her back onto the ground, "I've been waiting to do that for months now!" Zircon hurried back to his feet only to get knocked back to the floor by a kick from Carnelia. It wasn't long until Garnet joined, throwing punches at the now standing Carnelia who could only dodge the punches since all it would take was one to from Garnet to put Carnelia out. Ducking back from a right hook from Garnet, Carnelia would backflip multiple times before getting back to her feet only to see Zircon jump at her with a kick to her chest. "Always good to fight with ya again." Garnet smiled as Zircon smirked back.

The two turned to look back at Carnelia as she stumbled back to her feet, "Darn you, you green and red Neanderthal!"

"It seems the powerless is just resorting to threats now, hm?" Zircon glared down Carnelia as he summoned forth his sickle once more.

"Heh, don't think you've won, Bloodstone! Because soon, my Chromites will-" Carnelia turned to look down the building only to see her Chromites all fast asleep. "WHAT?!" She looked out in the middle of it as she could see Pearl and Labra hugging each other tightly and laughing, "ANOTHER ONE?!" Carnelia's rage was livid as she turned back to look at Zircon, Steven, and Garnet. "Don't think this is the end!" Carnelia readied her hand up as Zircon tried to jump at her, "You're not gonna get away!" Throwing her hand down, a puff of orange smoke surrounded Carnelia as when Zircon leaped over, he went through the smoke and almost over the edge, needing Garnet to pull him back. Carnelia was gone. "Shoot, I almost had-"

"Zircon!" As Zircon was talking he was immediately interrupted by Steven who tackled Zircon down in a hug. "Guah!"

Back at the Hotel

"You've been all over the world?" Steven asked Zircon, who was sitting down on one of the room's beds, "Yes. My search for Carnelia led me everywhere, even back here." Zircon looked down with his eyes closed.

"Yeah, back here to us!" Steven called out optimistaclly.

"Steven, you know I can't return yet." Zircon retorted.

"And why not?" Steven whined.

"I have to agree with Steven." Garnet intervened, making Zircon roll his eyes, "Garnet not you too."

"What? We now obviously know what Carnelia's plans are. And it's better to use our Gem Pads instead of you just trecking on foot the entire time." Garnet continued.

"She's right. My little piggies have been aching for some time now, Zircon." Labra felt her own toes up, whimpering some.

"That's…another thing." Pearl started in now. "Zircon, how do you know Labradorite?" Zircon looked over at Pearl with a raised eyebrow, "…How do you guys know Labra?" Zircon looked over at Labra afterwards for some answers. Labra seemed hesitant at first to answer, but she eventually did. "I-I…I used to be a part of the Crystal Gems, back during the Rebellion." Zircon's eyes widened, "The Rebellion…that was one that…" Zircon looked over at Pearl and Garnet as Garnet answered, "The same one that your mother was sent to put down." Zircon looked back at Labra, more intrigued than ever, "So you knew my mother…"

"Only by name, Zircon." Labra continued. "I wasn't a fighter, more of an advisor to Rose Quartz."

"My mother?" Steven stood up now making Labra look straight at him, "So you're Rose's son. It is indeed a pleasure to finally meet you." Labra smiled, making Steven blush. "Hahaha, you're definitely her son." Labra commented, "Just as I knew you were Bloodstone's." She spoke, looking back at Zircon.

"…You knew?" Zircon tilted his head at her, "H-How long?"

"Mmmm, s-since Thailand." Labra smiled nervously.

"Since we knew each other?!" Zircon yelped.

"H-Hey I wanted to make sure you weren't your mother. It's nice to know I was right." Labra shrugged, still smiling making Zircon rub his palm over his forehead. "But I would've never known that the friends you told me about were also mine. It's definitely destiny that we met, Zircon." Zircon rolled his eyes at Labra at the mention of the word "destiny". "So, I wage that we stay with them." Labra brought up.

"What?! L-Labara you know I'm not-" Labra would then interrupt Zircon, "You're what?...Not well? You trusted me enough to be around you…trust your close friends too." Zircon and Labra were now face to face, making Zircon look back over at the others of the Crystal Gems and then Steven. "Please Zircon…" Steven spoke. "Let us help you." Zircon couldn't stare at Steven after having suddenly left from last time, "Steven, you know I can't…I'm afraid I'll hurt you."

"But I know you won't." Steven held Zircon's hand, "We're friends, Zircon."

"…Oh Steven…" Zircon sighed out as he would finally submit. Turning towards everyone, Zircon would take a deep breath. "So, where to first?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Pearl threw out a map of Empire City on the main table as everyone in the group huddled over it on every side. "Alright, if my deductions are right, in order for Carnelia to get her Nega-Dust around the city as quickly as possible, she needs to have Chromites stationed in these three areas." Pearl placed a large thumb tack in each spot, one in Empire Park, one in the Muscial District, and one in the China Town. "Alright then, who'll take what?" Pearl asked as she crossed her arms.

Garnet looked over the map as she leaned on the table with both hands, "I would like to take care of Empire Park along with Amethyst. The areas are really open that would have a lot of Chromites give the possibility of surrounding us."

"Which those situations we're really good with." Amethyst smirked.

"Also, when push comes to shove, she and I can fuse into Sugilite." Garnet continued, making Amethyst a little hesitant in what her friend said, "W-Wait, are you sure about that, Garnet? You know how unstable she can get sometimes." Amethyst commented.

"And the very fact that you said that makes me know she'll be better than before." Garnet smiled at Amethyst who immediately blushed a light purple.

Labra clapped her hands together with a big smile, "I would like to take the Musical District with Pearl!"

"Well, someone's very eager." Pearl laughed lightly at Labra's enthusiasm.

"Of course!" Labra chimed, "It's been forever since I was able to fight alongside you. It'll be just like old times during the Rebellion!"

"Well then, I think that part is settled." Pearl tilted her head with her hands on her hips.

The whole time, Zircon was twirling the blade of his sickle into the table, making a little circular cut in the table, "So that leaves China Town to me and Steven." Zircon's eyes opened wide as he felt Steven clinging to him with closed eyes and a bright smile, "Me and Zircon, fighting together again!" Zircon looked away, letting a little smile form on his face, "Alright nut-head, don't slow me down like usual."

"Don't worry! I've been training since the day you left." Steven reassured Zircon even though the Bloodstone was only teasing the Rose Quartz.

"Well then, happy to hear that." Zircon chuckled before looking over at the others, "Alright, let's get ourselves ready. I'm not gonna let another city fall to that witch…"

Hours Later

Everyone was set up in the different locations as they were all off to the side observing the civilian life as people were still wandering around the parks and streets. Over in China Town, Steven and Zircon were looking out a window in restaurant at one of the tables. "Look at them, Steven…they have no idea of what's about to happen. They're just living their lives with such care-free, never knowing that could easily end within a mere moment." Zircon talked in a serious tone, only for the moment to be broken up by a loud, slurping sound. Zircon's eyes narrowed as he looked over to see Steven drinking out of a noodle bowl. After finishing it up, he placed it on the table with a little burp, "One more please!" He called out to the waiter as Zircon was slowly chuckling as it escalated into full out laughter. Steven's head tilted as he looked over at his friend, "Um, did I say something?"

"Hahaha! N-No. No no no." Zircon started to calm down, trying to breathe normally as he waved dismissively at Steven. "I honestly just wish I had your lack of fear."

"…Zircon, I am afraid…" Zircon's smile faded quickly as he saw the usually bubbly Steven frown. "Not just of the current situation…I've been afraid for the past couple of months…" Zircon caught on quickly to what Steven was talking about. "Ever since you left I've been constantly afraid…afraid I would lose the others too, afraid that I wouldn't be strong enough to prevent a future incident like that, afraid that…afraid that I would never see again the only person who I've considered as a brother…" Zircon felt his spirit breaking with the more Steven was talking. On that last note, Zircon felt his spirit shatter and sink to the bottom of his stomach. He couldn't say anything…what could he say? Well, there was one thing. "Waiter! Two noodle bowls and two roasted ducks!" Zircon called out, making Steven's head jerk up to look at him. Zircon eyed over at Steven with a friendly smile. It was the kind of smile that Steven never really seen Zircon make. That smile was of pure bliss. "Hey, if we're gonna go out today. We might as well go out in a blaze of glory and full stomachs." Zircon stated.

"YEAH!" Steven yelled out.

Hours Later

In Empire Park, Garnet's head tilted up as she looked out, towards the park. "They're here…" Garnet said as Amethyst fell out from the tree next to her, "AH! Ow…"

Pearl and Labra were waiting in an alleyway off of Musical District as she readied her spear and Labra readied up her own weapon, a War Fan. "Ready?" Pearl asked. Labra merely nodded her head with a serious look on her face for once.

Finally, Zircon was still looking out the restaurant window as he noticed something zip across the rooftops. His eyes glared as he lightly tapped awake a napping Steven. He cutely snored awake, "H-Huh? Wha? What is it?" Steven mini-panicked as he was startled awake.

"They're here, Steven." Zircon informed as he stood up from the chair, readying a sickle in each of his hands.

Within the minute, the sounds of terrified civilians filled up the entirety of the three areas as Chromites lunged out from every hiding spot and every city orifice as they went on the attack. As they did, so did the Crystal Gems with each group launching out from their individual observation areas. Garnet was the first to start off the fight by sending three Chromites flying, at once, with a single, sending them all splattering into a tree while Amethyst tried to slice up some more with the spiked studs on her whip. Labra used powerful gusts of wind to send Chromites flying into the air as Pearl twirled around, in a graceful jump, as her spear sliced them to pieces.

After shield bashing one of the Chromites away, Steven kneeled down and readied his shield up as Zircon leaped up from it and threw his sickles in every which way, slicing through multiple Chromites. After Zircon landed, Steven ran over to him, "I think we allowed enough time for the civilians to get away. Should we use that weapon you made now?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, go grab them." Zircon ordered as he sliced a Chromite who lunged at him in half. Steven ran inside of the restaurant they were in a moment ago as Steven took out his burger backpack from under the table they sat at. Opening up the backpack, Steven pulled out these bottles of liquor that had rags inserted through openings, Molotov Cocktails. "Glad Zircon learned how to make these when he was over in Russia." Steven smiled in relief as he ran out to Zircon with a lighter as the Chromites that him and Zircon just defeated were starting to reform. "Steven! Now!" Zircon called out as him and Steven both lit a single of the Molotovs in each of their hands and chucked them over to the reforming Chromites. With the bottles shattering, the flames ignited on the alcohol, burning the beasts as their screeches echoed throughout the city streets. Over in the Park and Musical District, the others were doing the same as when the flames subsided, the extracted Nega-Dust laid out on the ground.

"Zircon, that was amazing! Your weapon worked!" Steven cheered out.

"Thankfully…" Zircon sighed out in relief. "I ended up burning myself multiple times in trying to perfect my own molotovs from scratch."

"Still, we did it! We beat back the Chromites!" Steven gave out one more cheer until both of them shivered as the sound of multiple growls surrounded them. They looked all around to see Chromites slowly walking out from alleyways, over rooftops, and even some from the sewer vents. All three of the groups were slowly becoming surrounded. "Um…Zircon?" Steven asked, voice filled with fear, "Do you think we have enough molotovs…?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A couple of Chromites were chucked through the windows of an oriental shop from the fight going on outside that Zircon and Steven were a part of. Slowly being surrounded by the swarm of Chromites, the two half-Gems tried to hold off these foes with the use of the molotovs. Quickly pulling Steven back as a Chromite tried to gnash at the little guy, Zircon was starting to panic about the situation. "Darnit! We're not gonna have enough for all of them!" Zircon shouted out. From his side pocket in his trench coat, Zircon pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Labra, status update!"

"It's not looking good, Zircon!" Labra shouted back on the other end. "Me and Pearl are down to our last five molotovs!"

"Me and Garnet are on our last three!" Amethyst popped in as well.

Clicking his teeth in anger, Zircon grabbed Steven's hand and pulled him down an alleyway as the pack of Nega-filled Chromites chased after the two boys. "Z-Zircon, what's the plan?!" Steven shouted out in panic as Zircon was trying to think at a light-speed process in order to not get them eaten early. "Zircon, you've been here before with your dad, right?"

"Well, dad and Pearl, yes!" Steven answered.

"This is a bit of a theory, but in order for Carnelia to set off all of these Chromites, she needs to be in a place of great "connection", to say the least." Zircon startd.

"What exactly do you mean?" Steven questioned.

"Well, think of her as some kind of humanized Wi-Fi router! Whenever I'm around her, the Nega-Dust inside me feels for her! I feel connected to her in a way!" Zircon tried to explain as he forced Steven to duck, a Chromite zooming past their heads and into a wall where Zircon and Steven turned to go down another alleyway. "I-I guess that makes sense!" Steven answered, understanding a bit of what Zircon was trying to get at.

"So in order for her to connect to all of these Chromites, to set them all off, she needs a place that's high enough for her "connection" to project of from." Zircon finally finished. Inside Steven's head, thoughts were all muddling around until one came into the light that made Steven's eyes shot out in his little "ah-hah" moment, "Zircon! I think I know where she is!" Steven then took the walkie-talkie from Zircon as he spoke in it to reassure the others that there is still a way, "Guys! I know where Carnelia is! Me and Zircon are heading there right now!"

"Steven, be careful!" Garnet exclaimed from the other end.

"Kick her butt!" Amethyst followed.

"We're all counting on you two!" Pearl continued.

"I have faith in you, boys!" Labra finished as the two half-Gems were now filled with invigorated hope that they could stop Carnelia's plan. Putting Steven up on his back, Zircon summoned a giant, skeleton fist that pushed them up onto the rooftops and away from the encroaching and still pursuing pack of Chromites, leaving them in the alleyway scratching against the dead end wall that they were left at. "Steven, where to?!" Zircon shouted out as Steven pointed ahead, "There!" Steven's finger pointed across the rooftop span as before them was a skyscraper that seemed to have protruded out from the city itself. "The Imperial Monument Building!"

Up on the Imperial Monument's rooftop helipad, Carnelia was standing on the stone railing, looking down at the city below her. Relishing in her glorious plan, her eyes slowly closed as she thought back to her earlier life. When she was first created, she remembered being one of the successful excavations from Earth in its earliest processes. Fortunately for her, along with all of her fellow "sisters", they were taken back to Homeworld before the Rebellion led by Rose Quartz even began, much to Carnelia's disdain. She felt like it would've been an amazing carnage to witness~…

Unlike her "sisters" though, Carnelia, in particular, was special. She was one of the rare Gem Witch breed that specialized in not-so-normal powers that would differ from the usual breed. Obviously, Carnelia's ability to make her designated as a Gem Witch was the Nega-Dust. Her power was something of which Carnelia felt she would use to gain a great title from the Diamonds. When she revealed this ability to her superiors (at the time), they felt she was a worthy enough asset to show to the Diamonds, Yellow specifically. When Carnelia's superiors brought her before Yellow Diamond, they had no idea what the little witch had planned. In exchange for Carnelia's ability, she demanded that Yellow Diamond gave her a position of power, specifically a Diamond Advisor. Carnelia's teeth clenched when she remembered Yellow Diamond's laugh…and her words.

"A lowly Gem like yourself is only best suited as the weapon she was originally created for."

Carnelia never liked the idea of being someone's pawn. She always thought of herself more as a leader than a follower… Using her abilities to cause a riot within Yellow Diamond's HQ, she stole one of Yellow Diamond's personal aircrafts and fled from Homeworld. After which, Carnelia became a well-known and infamous Rogue Gem, a title given to the most highly wanted Gem criminals that would dare disobey the Diamonds…

"Hehehe~…if only dear, mother Yellow could see me now~. Once I bring this planet that they so desperately failed to capture to its knees, they WILL give me my well-deserved title." Carnelia thought with pure bliss as she ran her hands down her cheeks.

"So that's what this is about, huh?" Carnelia's head quickly turned to face behind her to see Zircon and Steven walking out from the helipad's roof entrance. "Seems little miss witch's dream is to be a darling, little Diamond Princess~." Zircon teased mockingly.

"And here I thought you learned your lesson the last time we faced each other." Carnelia sneered, materializing her nine-tailed whip, making Zircon and Steven materialize their weapons in response. "Stay close to me on the attack, Steven." Zircon requested as Steven nodded his head, still keeping his sight on Carnelia.

"Oh how cute~. "Brothers" reunited after so long. Almost brings a tear to my eye." Carnelia fake wiped her eyes. "How about I kill one of you first so you can relish the idea of reuniting once more in death!" She shouted out as the nine leather whips from her nine-tail whip lashed out at the two boys, making Zircon and Steven roll off to the side. A majority tried to attack Zircon with Carnelia thinking he's the most dangerous, only for a pink bubble to shield Zircon from the attacks. With Steven adding spikes to the outer wall of the bubble shield, Zircon ran it straight towards Carnelia, making her leap away to the side. With the bubble shield dissipating at Steven's command, Zircon made a sharp turn with the help of his sickle scraping into the ground and dashed straight at Carnelia. She admitted in her mind that these two's teamwork was starting to become annoying…

("Maybe I can make this a lot more interesting…") Carnelia thought as a sly grin crept across her face. Standing up she held her hand out, forcefully, making Zircon immediately stop in his tracks and convulse a bit as he seemed to be struggling against something.

"Oh no…no no no no no!" Steven yelled out as he knew what Carnelia just did. Screaming out in pain, Zircon dropped to his knees as he held his head in great pain, his eyes' pupils convulsing between their normal black color to the Nega-Dust's unsightly orange effect. She was trying to brainwash him again.

"Hmmm…you know what." Carnelia started as she snapped her fingers. On that command, it sounded as if the sound of something shattering echoed through Zircon's mind as now the orange from his pupils spread out to his irises and eventually the white of his eyes, where all could be seen in his two orbs was nothing but orange. "Servitude to me is still too good for someone as an annoyance." Carnelia cackled out afterwards as Zircon fell backwards against the helipad.

"ZIRCON!" Steven yelled out as he ran to his best friend and held him up as Zircon was convulsing and shaking in Steven's arms. "What did you do?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

"You see my portly, little thing. There are certain typings of my Nega-Dust. One of them you saw when I brainwashed him to work for me using his negative tendencies. Another is what I'm using to entice violence out of these people using the dark thoughts of their minds as amplifiers. This one I just did to your friend is unleashing all of them onto him at once…Anger, Depression, Wrath, anything that would leave one's mind in an extremely fragile state. I call it, the Insanity Phase~." Carnelia cooed out after her explanation, making Steven's expression one of complete shock and dread. "I feel so sorry for that puny mind of his~. It must be too much to bear with all he's been through~. Now then, let's get this party started~!" Carnelia announced as she stood up on the stone ledge once more and an aura-like power surged from her body and went all around the city. The Chromites began to burst, unleashing the Nega-Dust stored inside of them.

Garnet covered her mouth and nose as she coughed, "Amethyst! A-Amethyst are you oka-" Before Garnet could finish, she was tackled down by a frenzied Amethyst, already being overtaken by the Nega-Dust's effects. Over in the Musical District, Pearl and Labra were already wrestling on the ground trying to tear each other apart. All Steven could do was look on in utter dismay, his hopefulness shattered to dust as he held a quivering Zircon in his arms.

"Zircon…" Steven whimpered as his head slowly fell to Zircon's…

"ZIRCOOOOON!"


End file.
